The World of Ninjago
by rainbowdragon01
Summary: Najada, Tanner,Spyro,and Cynder are stuck in the world of ninjago and they need to get home ASAP before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

_**The world of ninjago. What happens when Najada, Tanner, Cynder and Spyro end up in the world of ninjago? Now it's up to the serpentine, the ninjas, Sensei Wu, Nya, and Lloyd to get the dragons back home before Professor Pester takes over the dragon kingdom and Piñata Island Please review. **_

Pythor and Skales were roaming around the village (Now that they were on the ninjas side people were no longer afraid of them) the serpentine generals were enjoying the warm sun beating down on their scales.

"Now this is so much better than being locked up in those insidious tombs."

"I completely agree Pythor. I much rather be out here in the sunlight than in those dark prisons" Then a portal opened and four creatures fell out of it.

"You know I'm getting kinda of annoyed with these portals opening with no warning" said one of the creatures.

"You get used to it Spyro. Oh hello there allow me to introduce myself my name is Najada I am the dragon of laughter, friendship and kindness"

"My names Tanner I'm the dragon of earth."

"I'm Spyro the dragon of magic."

"And I'm Cynder the dragon of the undead. You are?"

"Humbly I am Pythor P. Chumsworth, the very last of the anacondrai."

"I am Skales that's S-K-A-L-E-S. I am the general of the hypnobrai"

"How in the world did you four get here?" Pythor asked.

"Um good question." Said Spyro.

"One moment we were fighting Kaos the next moment we end up here."

"May be Sensei can help you, follow us." Said Skales. Pythor and Skales brought them to the ninja HQ where they found the ninjas training with Sensei and Nya watching them.

"Skales, Pythor who have brought with you?"

"Sensei this is Najada, Tanner, Spyro, and Cynder." Said Pythor.

"Najada, that name sounds vaguely familiar. Tell me Najada you wouldn't happen to know to dragons named Ignightus and Elizabeth?"

"Of course I do. Ignightus is my grandfather he took care of me ever since I was a hatchling right after the dark master killed my parents. As for Elizabeth she's the dragon queen, Tanner and I are next for royalty."

"Step into the light please" said Sensei. Najada did what she was told. Sensei saw a rainbow flash from the dragoness's eye.

"You have the rainbow in your eye."

"I know Ignightus tells me it means that I am destined for greatness, but I'm not entirely sure what he means"

"You must be the hatchling I saw thirteen years ago. Kai, Zane find our guests a room to sleep in. You are all dismissed." After that Sensei left.

"Well that was unexpected, Hi my names Kai"

"I'm Cole"

"Names Jay."

"My name is Zane; it is an honor to meet royal dragons"

"We are Fangtom" said Fangtom's left head.

"The general of the fangpyer." Said the right head

"I am Fangdam second in command."

"I'm Fang-sui"

"My name is Snappa"

"My name is Slitheraa I was once the Hypnobrai general."

"Names Mezmo"

"And I'm Rattla"

"I am Acidicus the general of the venomari tribe."

"I'm Lasha pleasure to meet you princess"

"I am Spitta"

"And I am Lizaru"

"It is an honor to meet you all. We are very grateful that you are letting us stay here" said Najada.

"Don't worry about us it'll be like we're not even here." Said Tanner.

"This should be a fine place to train though." Said Spyro.

"Train? What you telling me you guys fight?" Cole asked.

"Of course we do Najada a little more than the rest of us mostly because she can transform into any creature." Said Cynder.

"No way any creature so you can turn into dinosaurs?" said Jay. Najada became a V-raptor, and then a triceratops then she became a dimetrodon.

"Whoa what else can you turn into?" Fang-sui asked. Najada became a flygon.

"Fly!" Najada screamed.

"What is that?" Skales asked.

"That is Flygon it's a type of Pokémon. Flygon is a dragon type Pokémon."

"Pokémon what are Pokémon?" Zane asked.

"Pokémon work together with humans in peace and harmony." Spyro explained.

"Many people collect Pokémon in order to reach their dream of becoming a Pokémon master, a Pokémon breeder or a Pokémon connoisseur. In which they enter contest called Pokémon battles."

"Wow, it must be pretty handy" said Cole.

"It is considering that Najada can turn into almost all of them. Right Najada."

Najada was now a Pikachu.

"Pika, Pikachu!"

"Come we'll bring you to your room" said Zane.

This was just the beginning of the ultimate adventure.

_**What's going to happen to our dragon friends will they return to piñata island or will pester and Kaos try and steal the throne please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapters 2 of the world of ninjago please enjoy and review I only own Najada and Tanner. So no one gets confused Tanner singing is Normal while Najada's is bulgy I guess.**_

That night Najada was in the kitchen, singing to herself.

"_**The days are longer**_

_**The nights are shorter, the sun is shining**_

_**It's noticeably warmer**_

_**Its summer every single moment is worth its weight in gold **_

_**Summer it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told**_

_**Its ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin**_

_**Its summer man where do we begin?**_

_**Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, just trying to beat the heat **_

_**Summer its bicycles and roller skates and even just bear feet**_

_**Summer its crickets, cicadas and a glass of lemonade.**_

_**Summer its sitting with your friends under the shade of a big tree **_

_**That's what it means to me**_

_**The days are longer the nights are shorter**_

_**The sun is shining its noticeably warmer **_

_**Its summer every single moment is worth its weight in gold **_

_**Summer it's like the world's best story and its waiting to be told**_

_**Its ice cream and cherry soda dripping down your chin **_

_**Its summer man where do we begin? Its summer man where do we begin."**_

"No way that's amazing!"

"Oh hello Mezmo. I didn't hear you come."

"Well it's my turn to cook so"

"Oh Then you probably want me out of your way. I'll see you at dinner"

Najada left the kitchen as Mezmo stared at her. Najada walked into her room where she saw Pythor and Skales. The dragons were sharing a room with them.

"Good evening you too." Najada's greeting made Pythor jump and hit his head against the frame.

"Hello Najada how are you?" Pythor asked as he massaged his head.

"Fine, you alright? That really seemed like it hurt"

"I'll be fine. Dinner will be soon and Mezmo's cooking."

"I know, I just saw him. Sorry for startling you."

"It's alright Najada. I'll live."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy dinner Najada Mezmo is quite the cook"

"Then I look forward to it Skales."

"Hey Najada, Mezmo just told me he heard you singing. Is that true?" asked Tanner. Najada nodded

"Singing? You sing Najada?" Skales asked.

"Well yeah it's one of my most favorite things to do with my free time."

"Najada is the most amazing singer in the dragon realm." Said Spyro.

"I'll be happy to show you guys if you like at dinner" said Najada

"We'd love to hear you sing" said Pythor.

"Hey dinners ready you guys coming or not." Said Rattla.

"Ladies first" said Skales as he let Najada pass.

"Well aren't you polite?" said Najada. As they went down to the dining room everyone was down there. The dragons took their seats.

"Hey Naja, I believe that you promised a song." Said Tanner.

"Oh right! Jeez what should I sing?"

"I have an idea" Cynder whispered a song into Najada's ear. Najada smiled.

Najada told Tanner what she was going to sing.

"Ladies , Gentlemen, snakes and dragons put your hands and claws together for Najada singing ' Aloha E Komo Mai.'"

"_**I Lai la Ua I la **_

_**No mala hini ohana welcome cousins e komo mai.**_

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

_**Oh when you're down, you're feeling low got nobody by your side**_

_**It can be can lonely and you want to only find a place no need to hide**_

_**Just lay back you'll fit right in**_

_**You can make it all come true**_

'_**Cause there's always hope inside**_

_**And hope will see you through**_

_**Aloha"**_ Tanner began to sing.

"You'll find a place where you belong" Then a bird flew in

"Ji waba."

"_**Ohana**_

A family to call your own

Where you feel at home.

Everybody sing!

_**I Lai la Ua I la **_

_**No mala hini ohana**_

_**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

Maka maka

_**Now you can see tookie ba waba**_

_**Nothing but these clear blue skies**_

_**Love it has found you and when it surrounds you **_

_**It's just like paradise**_

_**Now the door has swung wide open**_

_**Now your heart has taken wings**_

_**Feel that magic in the air **_

_**Oh hear your spirit sing**_

_**Aloha**_

Aloha

You'll find a place where you belong

_**Ohana**_

A family to call your own

Where you feel at home

Everybody sing

_**I lai la **_

_**Ua I la**_

_**No mala hini ohana**_

_**Welcome cousins e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

Iki tooki nee ha

Aka tiki baba

Gaba ika tasooba

Oocha

Chicka

Miki miki coconut

_**I lai la **_

_**Ua I la **_

_**No mala hini ahona**_

_**Welcome cousins, e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

_**I lai la **_

_**Ua I la **_

_**No mala hini ohana**_

Ha a waki mai no mala hini ohana

Tasoopa tasoopa

_**Welcome cousins e komo mai**_

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

Icky icky bo bo

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

Tooki ba waba

_**Aloha e komo mai**_

Bye" the bird flew off

"Najada that was amazing"

"Cynder thought of the song Tanner and I just sang it."

"What about the bird?" Acidicus asked.

"Good question." Said Spyro

"We don't know anything about the bird."

"Well that we had dinner and listened to Najada's wonderful singing, I think it is time for bed. Good night everyone"

"Good night Sensei"

The dragons Followed Skales and Pythor back to their room

"Hop in Najada, Tanner" said Pythor as the dragons got into the bed with him.

Spyro and Cynder slept with Skales and it wasn't long before everyone was asleep.

_**I had to come up with something for the stitch parts so I used that bird.**_

_**Chapter 3 coming soon please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 of the world of ninjago this is when all the real adventure begins. Please read and review! I only own Najada and Tanner and Elizabeth.**_

Late that night Najada awoke with a start. She looked around. Pythor and Tanner were sleeping soundly as were Skales, Spyro, and Cynder. Najada laid back down. She was dreaming about her children, Tina and Teddy twingersnap. She and Tanner adopted them and got married only three months ago. Najada closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. At that moment a bright light glowed into the room. Najada stared at it then it left the room.

"Hey wait up." Najada followed the light to the main deck. The light got brighter and Najada had to squint to see. Two dragons showed up. Najada recognized these dragons as Ignightus and Elizabeth the dragon queen.

"Najada, wherever you are you need to be careful out there. We have Intel that Pester and Kaos are trying to track you down and destroy you" said Ignightus. Najada saw the panic in his face.

"Once you are out of the way Najada, Kaos and Pester are going to take over the throne. Najada you have to stop them before it's too late." Said Elizabeth.

"We know you can do it Najada. You have the intelligence and strength of your father and the beauty and slyness of your mother. You can do it Najada. I have faith in you granddaughter."

"End of transmission." Said a voice. The blinding light disappeared. Najada groaned as she let all this information process through her brain.

"Najada is something wrong?" asked a voice. Najada turned around to see Sensei. Najada was so happy to see a friendly face that she ran and hugged Sensei.

"I hope you know Najada that I am not your grandfather"

"I-I'm sorry Sensei, I just got a message from Ignightus. He said that Pester and Kaos are trying to track me down. If they find me they'll destroy me. I have to get back to my kingdom Sensei. I have to protect my family"

"Najada I promise tomorrow morning we will help you get back home so that you can defend your throne. It'll be nice to see your grandfather again. Now go back to sleep. You will need your energy"

"Yes Sensei" Najada went back to bed Pythor and Tanner were still asleep so they didn't really know what just happened. As Najada closed her eyes she thought about her kingdom. She just had to get back home and protect everyone from the evil Pester and Kaos.

The next morning Najada was the first one awake. Well she thought she was but when she got into the kitchen, Zane was already in there cooking breakfast.

"Hello Najada have a good night's sleep"

"Actually it was a lot better than when I sleep at home. But it wasn't quite the same without my children Tina and Teddy" Said Najada.

"You are a mother?"

"Well yeah, Tanner and I adopted two twingersnaps named Tina and Teddington."

"What is a twingersnap?" Zane asked.

"They're kinda like Fangtom and Fangdam a snake piñata with two heads"

"Snake piñata?"

"It's kinda hard to explain"

"Don't worry about I'm sure I'll be able to meet this Teddy and Tina soon"

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes"

"Can I help I got some berries that'll make them sweeter"

"I have never seen those types of berries before."

"They're berries from the Pokémon world Oran berries. These berries can heal injuries so they're really useful."

"That's interesting. Let's put them in" said Zane. Najada and Zane worked together to prepare breakfast. They made a fruit salad with the berries Najada had and some other fruit they had around the HQ.

"I think it's done. How long do you before everyone comes down" Najada asked. At that moment everyone came down.

"Not long." Said Zane. He brought all the food to the table.

"Mm I love it when it's Zane's turn to cook." Said Jay

"Hey I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder" said Cole

"That's because it glued our mouths shut. Did you really think Jay was speechless all through dinner?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, never make that again." Said Jay.

"Zane what's in these pancakes?" Acidicus asked.

"Oran berries. Najada put them in."

"They're healing berries basically. They can heal just about any kind of injury or illness. We dragons keep them with us, they're pretty useful." Najada explained.

"Najada, are you going to explain about our quest?" Sensei asked.

"Oh right. Well here it goes. I got a message from Ignightus and Elizabeth the dragon queen. My two arch enemies Kaos and Professor Pester are trying to track me down; once they find me they will destroy me and take over my throne. I have to get back home and protect my kingdom from falling into the evil clutches of Pester and Kaos."

"You want us to help?" Snappa asked.

"Very much, it would mean the world to me."

"Don't worry we'll help you get back home!" yelled a boy.

"You are?" Najada asked.

"I'm Lloyd, the son of lord Garamadon"

"I am sorry nephew, you cannot come" said Sensei.

"Please uncle you never let me come on any adventure"

"Do you not remember what happened the last time you went on a adventure?" Sensei was talking about when Lloyd went with the serpentine to find out their plan.

"I remember."

"Let him come Sensei, I promise I will look after him as if he was my own"

"Najada I trust you with all my heart but my nephew cannot come"

"Don't worry Sensei; I give you a dragons oath"

"Very well you can go nephew but you shall stay by Najada's side at all times"

"Yes! Thank you uncle! "Lloyd shouted  
>"It should make the trip a lot easier with all of you helping us" said Tanner.<p>

"Especially the serpentines considering they each have a special power." Said Cynder.

"I warn you though be prepared for anything. If I'm correct Pester and Kaos will be throwing whatever they can at us" Najada warned.

"We'll be ready for them Najada." Pythor assured.

"What exactly"

"Do we need"

"For this expedition?" asked Fangtom.

"Whatever weapons you have." Said Spyro.

"This should be a lot of fun "said Slithera.

"C'mon time to show these guys what happens when they try to take over the world!" Jay yelled.

"Take it easy Jay. We have a long journey to make before we reach Kaos's lair." Said Tanner.

"I want to get some help as well from some friends of mine." Said Najada.

"What friends?" Fang-sui asked.

"You'll see when we find them." Najada assured.

"Let's go and get rid of this Pester and Kaos" said Pythor.

They all set out on their quest to stop Pester and Kaos from taking over Najada's kingdom and her family.

_**Now the adventure begins can our friends stop the villains before it's too late? Who were the "friends" that Najada was talking about? Will the serpentine ninjas Sensei Nya and Lloyd join the family? Only time will tell. Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 of the world of ninjago read and review I only own Najada and Tanner. **_

As our friends got ready for their long journey. They had to get the dragons back home before it was too late. Najada knew that she had to stop Pester and Kaos from taking over her kingdom.

"We all ready to go?" Najada asked.

"Ready!"

"Great c'mon we got some stops to make."

"Stops? What kind of"

"Stops do you have to make?" Fangtom asked.

"I told you I need to pick up some friends of mine. They should be able to help defeat Pester and Kaos." Najada explained.

"Could you at least tell us who these friends are?" Skales asked.

"Yeah I could." Said Najada. Everyone waited expectantly.

"Well?" Nya asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

"You said you could tell us who your friends are." Said Snappa.

"Yeah I said I could not I would. Now let's get going. We've wasted enough time already." They left the HQ. Najada led them to a river, a very special river to her and everyone else in her family, but the serpentine, ninjas, Lloyd, and Nya thought it was just a plain river. Sensei knew better than to do doubt Najada. Pythor got impatient.

"Najada what are we doing here?" he asked.

"Reliable River is where some of my friends swim by. Hold on I'll call them." Najada gave a loud roar, the kind of roar you'd hear from a full grown dragon. It was so loud everyone covered their ears.

"Could you at least give us a warning before you did that?" Fang-Sui asked.

"Sorry, but look here comes my friends." There were a couple of dorsal dins scraping the water's surface. There was a couple of squeaks.

"Dolphins!" Jay exclaimed.

"These are only two of them. This is Scar the false killer whale and Daisy the beluga whale. See the flower pattern on her side."

"So your friends are all dolphins?" Kai asked.

"Not all of them, some of them are sharks and some of them are prehistoric creatures who somehow lived after all these years."

"Your grandfather has told me about your marine friends. Some of them are legendary creatures such as Thanatos and Okeanus Guardian. Am I correct?" Sensei asked. Najada nodded.

"Yeah they do anything and everything to protect me" Najada turned to the dolphins.

"I need you guys to get the others and tell them to get ready for battle it's time to show Pester and Kaos what happens when they mess with the princess of Piñata Island and the Dragon Kingdom" The dolphins nodded and gave a loud squeak. They swam off. Najada took in another deep breath which made everyone throw their hands to their heads. Najada gave another loud more and a few more creatures came to the sound.

"These are some of my legendary friends Thanatos, Okeanus, Pelago crocodile, Leo, and King Gigide" said Najada as she pointed out the two sharks a large crocodile, a scratched up leopard seal and a white crocodile.

"How are these creatures going to help us?" Skales asked.

"They're going to take us to Piñata Island"

"Piñata Island?" Pythor asked.

"Yeah my home, I can get some more help from there"

"How are they going to do that?" Cole asked. Najada gave a sly smile. She closed her eyes and then some carriages showed up.

"They're going to pull us in these." Each creature grabbed a harness and the dragons helped them put them on. Najada became a flygon and put a harness on her.

"Everyone ready?" Tanner asked.

"Ready!"

"Good, all right Najada lead the way!" Tanner told her.

"FLY!" Najada exclaimed. She gave her carriage a good tug which made her passengers Pythor, Skales and Acidicus lurch. Najada led the way to legendary lake with each creature flowing her. Reliable River was the longest river in the galaxy so it takes forever to follow it but with Najada's marine friends and her power to transform into any creature our friends should be able to reach Legendary Lake in a week. However it wasn't long before it got dark to make things worse there was a downpour.

"Najada we have to find shelter we can be out in this." Said Spyro.

"Fly" Najada yelled. She went ashore and allowed her passengers get off. Najada switched from flygon to a fox a fennec fox to be exact. She got on her hind legs and sniffed the air her large ears twitched as she listened for danger.

"Follow me!" she ordered. Everyone followed the fox to a large cave.

"We'll rest here until the storm passes." Najada told them. Najada watched Pythor lie down away from the others. Najada walked over to him.

"You're going to freeze if you sleep by yourself" Najada told him. Pythor didn't reply he felt strange around Najada. Najada turned back into a dragon she noticed Tanner looking and she tilted her head toward Pythor to tell him that she was going to stay with him. Tanner nodded and walked over to the other dragons. Najada laid down next to Pythor.

"You remind me of someone I met a long time ago." Said Pythor.

"I do? Who?" Najada asked.

"A dragoness by the name of Kataria, she was very kind."

"Did she look like this?" Najada changed her color to a sunset red and her underbelly was an ocean blue. Pythor got wide eyed.

"How did you know?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper. Najada sighed.

"I was Kataria Sensei didn't want me to expose my true identity then he said I wasn't ready yet. I'm sorry Pythor. But I think you should get some rest."

"I can't sleep. Najada, this maybe a little strange to you but could you sing to me so that I can go to sleep?" Pythor asked. Najada smiled.

"Sure Pythor." Pythor smiled and laid his head down waiting for Najada to start.

"_**I hear a baby crying, a sad sound, a lonely sound,**_

_**I want to take her in my arms and then I dry away all her tears.**_

_**I see a boy who's frightened, a young boy with old eyes.**_

_**I long to say you're welcome here you can be happy now that you're warm.**_

_**We're all a part of one world we all can share the same dream and if you just reach out to me you will find deep down inside I'm just like you.**_

_**Loud voices raised in anger speak harsh words, such cruel words.**_

_**Why do they speak so selfishly when we have got so much we can share?**_

_**So let you heart be open and reach out with all your love. There are no strangers now they are our brothers now and we are one.**_

_**We're all a part of one world we all can share the same dream and if you just reach out to me you will find deep down inside I'm just like you.**_

_**We're all a part of one we all can share the same dream and if you just reach out to me you will find deep down inside I'm just like you I'm just like you"**_

Once Najada had finished Pythor was fast asleep. Najada smiled.

"Goodnight Pythor." Najada gave him a small lick on the cheek which made him smile in his sleep. Najada lay next to Pythor and went to sleep herself.

_**Well that's it for this chapter the son one world and the sea creatures are from the game endless ocean two blue world. How sweet do you think it was that Najada's motherly instincts kicked in when Pythor was all alone tell me in your review.**_


End file.
